The Life and Times of Aden Tilley
by amazinginvisiblegirl
Summary: Aden and Hanan attend Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with lots of advice from their Grandparents.


**So, once upon a time, I updated my facebook status about an event that occurred while I was attending Hogwarts and I thought of this story... So yeah. It's not "Harry Potter" per say, but more like a series of snapshots of an OC or two. So here it is! **

**And I don't own Harry Potter or I would be rich and named J.K. Rowling.**

"Gramma! Graaammaaaaaa!" My granddaughter came tearing through our apartment, her short brown hair sticking up all over the place and her eyes wild with excitement. "Gramma look! Lookey here, this is my letter to Hogwarts, it came this very day Gramma!" She waved the parchment in front of my face. "Look at it! Isn't it great!"

"Of course Aden, that means we get to go visit Tom today."

"Cause we have to get my schoooool suppliiiiies!" She sung.

"Yes!" I grabbed her up in a big hug and swung her in a circle. "Now, go tell your Grampa and Hanan, he has his fourth year books to get."

"Don't forget his new broom Gramma, he's been saving up aaallllll summer!" She ran down the hall and burst into her brother's room. I could hear their excited mutterings and soon they were ready to go.

"Grampa said he had to go into the Ministry today, some codswallup about a hearing and Mr. Herald's ward Kito getting into trouble again."

"He was doing magic again, and he's only fifteen. When I'm a fifth year next year I am sure I will not be doing magic."

"Hannn, you're to smart for that. Are we gonna go or what Gramma?" The trip to Diagon Alley was mostly uneventful, Aden's excited questions and Hanan's sometimes lengthy explanations.

"What about you Gramma? What was your first year like? Were you nervous? Did the sorting hurt?"

"I was definitely nervous Aden. Way more than you are. I didn't have any older siblings to watch out for me." I winked at Hanan over her head and he nodded back before heading into the quidditch supplies shop. "I was so scared, I couldn't get into Platform 9 3/4 for the first two tries."

"Really? How did you get in? Did somebody reach out and pull you through? Did your daddy carry you?"

"No, some boys made fun of me. I felt so stupid, so I decided in my head that the next time I tried, I would make it."

"Gee, that's not really comforting. Will meany-dork boys make fun of me?"

"Nah, they would be to scared of Hanan to mess with you." I ruffled her hair and pulled her into Madam Malkin's for her robes, cloak and other assortments of gloves and things. She stood on the fitting stool very patiently while Madam Malkin was working.

"Did you beat up those boys by yourself Gramma?"

"Nah, I just glared at them. They felt bad and became like my older brothers. Except Steven that is."

"Grampa! He made fun of you?"

"Yeah, he was a big tough second year who thought he was all that times ten." She climbed down and took her packages.

"He is all that times ten Gramma. He's great!" Aden headed off into Ollivander's for her wand. "You know my Grampa Steven, don't you Mister Ollivander? Ash and Pheonix Feather 15 inches."

"Yes, a rather long wand. But a kind one."

"I'm here for my_ very own_ wand Mister Ollivander."

"So you are. Here try this, Unicorn Hair and Cherry 9 and 3/5 inches, nice and bendy. No, not that one, definitely not. How about this Unicorn Hair and Holly 13 inches, No? Hmm,"

"Dragon Heartstring and Mahogany 12 inches. Isn't it beautiful Gramma?" I just laughed, she reminded me of her mother at that age. "Han! Lookey, my wand! Isn't it great! We get to go to Hooogwarts! Will you and Grampa make hot chocolate and tell me stories tonight? Please Gram? Pleasepleaseplease?"

"What about me?" Hanan countered slightly offended at being overlooked.

"Alright. You can tell me stories to Han." Aden replied cooly, adding her robes packages to Hanan's pile. "Potion ingredients next!" She declared her wand held above her head. "Forward Family!" Hanan looked at me, and sighed.

"I need some refills too. Hold up Aden!" I took his packages to put them in my bag and followed behind laughing to myself.

"Watch out Hanan! You could hurt someone with that broom!" They were going to get into some trouble at Hogwart's. I just hoped I wouldn't get too many letters from the headmaster.

**Remember to Review! Mistakes in spelling and grammar and character of plot flaws. Oh! And tell me which characters you want to hear more from!**


End file.
